Breaking Bedrock
In different versions of Minecraft there have been various exploits that allowed a player to break/replace unbreakable blocks in survival. Current Methods Headless Pistons There are methods to get headless pistons in survival. Normal headless pistons have the property, that they delete the block directly in front of them when they retract. This can be used to break bedrock. The main problem with this method is, that while it is easy to first make a headless piston and then place a bedrock block in front of it (in creative mode or using some other obscure survival firendly method ), it is very difficult to have a naturally generated bedrock block, and then make a normal headless piston face into that bedrock block. It is however possible. (And the description of that is TODO) Dragon Eggs (broken in 1.13) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j33vAgJdDrQ Gravity affected Blocks in lazy-Chunks by RedstoneSpire Gravity affected blocks have a different behavior in non-entity-processing chunks than in entity-processing chunks. Due to a bug in the dragon egg code, dragon eggs in non-entity-processing chunks will delete any block they fall on in non-entity-processing chunks. This can be used to delete bedrock. Here´s a video demonstrating this: https://youtu.be/j33vAgJdDrQ A more in-depth description of this is TODO. End Crystals How to keep the old Endportal by Panda4994 This only works in The End, because that is where ender crystals generate fire. We push the ender crystal into bedrock when it is in lazy chunks, so it doesn't explode (as it doesn't get ticked). When it's inside the bedrock we make the chunk an entity processing chunk again and it places the fire which "breaks"/replaces the bedrock. https://youtu.be/G9fi5HIPnZ8?t=1m49s This video by Panda4994 also explains how to keep the old end portal in 1.9 and how to spawn the new portal at a desired Y-level, which is as cool as breaking bedrock, too. Nether Portals By removing all valid locations, except for a certain spot, where nether portals can generate, it is possible to force the portal to generate in that location. This deletes the blocks the portal forms on. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zi5WYEqyeWQ Old Methods Beds (1.8.1 only) In 1.8.1 it was possible to place a bed on top of the hitbox of a Dead Bush, Grass, Fern or Vines. The front half of the bed would replace whatever block it occupied. Dark Oak Trees (1.7 to 1.8.1) This was probably the most widely used method for breaking bedrock. By planting dark oak saplings under some logs (of any type and orientation) causes some variants of the dark oak trees to grow with the top of the tree at the level of the saplings. The trunk of the tree may puncture through any blocks except for the centre 2x2 area that contained the saplings. File:Growing Trees on the Roof of the Nether.png|Applying bone meal to dark oak saplings on the roof of the nether. File:Dark Oak Tree Growing Through Bedrock.png|Cross section of a dark oak tree that has grown trough the roof of the nether. Large Oak Trees (up to 1.8.1) TODO Skulls and Chests (1.7.9 only) In 1.7.9 it was possible to place skulls on the side of a chest. The skull would replace whatever block it occupied. This worked with any type of skull, however in 1.7.9 you could only get a wither skeleton skull in survival. Arrows and TNT (1.7 to 1.7.5) Before 1.7.5, and in older snapshot versions of 1.8, arrows would remember the location of the block that they were stuck in. When the block, that a flaming arrow was stuck in, was quickly broken and replaced by TNT, then when the arrow hit another block it would replace that block with ignited TNT. (Needs more detail.) It was also possible to change block data values with this bug. basically the arrow remembered the coordinates of the block it was last on, for it's calculations. in the scenario sited above, the arrow would land and check what's in those coordinates. it would see the tnt, and since flaming arrows ignite tnt, it would change the block it fell on (thinking it was TNT) into a PrimedTNT entity. also, if you for example had the block it remembered be a cauldron, it could change block IDs. this is because cauldrons lose water when a flaming arrow gets into it, therefore changing it's block ID. when the arrow fell, it thought it was changing the block ID of the cauldron, but in reality it changed the block ID under itself. Piston Metadata (1.7 to 1.7.5) In March 2014, oldGanon discovered a new way to change block metadata. In order to change the metadata of a block, arrows would be shot inside it and then another arrow would be shot onto an adjacent block, and pushed off with a piston. The arrow would then appear to float, even though it was actually glitched on top of the block it was originally shot onto. Then, the block beneath the glitched arrow would be broken and replaced by a redstone input. Different inputs had different effects on the metadata: *String would +1 to the data value if it was originally an even number *Wooden pressure plates would set the data value to 1, regardless of what it originally was *Gold pressure plates would add the number of arrows inside the block to the data value *Wooden buttons would always +8 to the data value In order to create a headless piston, the only useful one of these was the gold pressure plate. You could place the piston facing into the bedrock, shoot 8 arrows into it and then perform the glitch. This would always +8 to the data value of the piston, making it headless and not changing the direction. Because it used headless pistons, this method could break bedrock in any direction. 2018-07-09_00.22.11.png|A setup to break the bedrock block beneath the bottom piston. It has 8 arrows inside it. 2018-07-09_00.22.26.png|The iron block was replaced by a gold pressure plate. This broke the bedrock, and dropped the arrows down. Piston Metadata (1.0 to 1.2.3) Shortly before the release of 1.1, a forum user called Spanonediscovered the very first way of changing block metadata. Regular Hexahedron then used a variation of the machine to create headless pistons, which could, in turn, be used to destroy bedrock next to them. Many different versions of the machine were made, and it was possible to break bedrock in all directions using it. The simplest method to break through the nether ceiling was showcased by JL2579 in one of his server tours. Since this glitch used headless pistons, it could break bedrock in all directions. Mushrooms (Beta 1.8 pre-release only) Giant mushrooms were first introduced in Beta 1.8 pre release, and, for a short time before the official release, could be used to break bedrock. Mushrooms could be placed on any block and then have bone meal used on them to create a giant mushroom. The block the mushroom was placed on would be replaced with dirt, no matter what it was before. This could only break bedrock from above, and required enough space for the mushroom to grow. This meant it could not be used to break through the nether roof, but could be used to dig through the bedrock at the bottom of the nether and the overworld, including the y-0 bedrock. In the Beta 1.8 full release, this was fixed by only letting giant mushrooms grow if the mushroom was placed on dirt. Hoes (up to Alpha 1.2.6) In Alpha, dirt could be tilled even if there was a block above it. Bedrock could be broken by placing dirt beneath it, tilling it and then placing a seed on the farmland. The seed would replace the bedrock block. This was removed in Beta 1.0 because dirt could not be tilled if there was a block above it. This method broke the bedrock from below, requiring at least 1 block of space beneath the bedrock. This meant it could be used to break through the nether roof, but could only break a small amount of bedrock at the bottom of the world. Category:Blocks Category:Game mechanics